Sw1tch3d
by BlckMagik
Summary: As if Katara and Sokka switching bodies was bad enough, but throw in Zuko and Azula and a 48 hour time limit to reverse it before it becomes permanent and you've got a real problem! Especially when the old lady who cursed them has vanished! Deleted scenes
1. Children, fighting isn't nice

"Sokka, where did all the money go?" Katara stared at him accusingly, holding the empty pouch which usually stored their coins. The fruit vendor stared at the four before her, awaiting her payment for the provisions she had given them.

Sokka crossed his arms defiantly, "Why do you assume _I_ did something with it?"

"Who else? Aang?" she turned to face him.

"Completely innocent," he replied with a smile and small shrug.

"See?" Katara said, gesturing at Aang, "Innocent."

"Oh yeah, but if I said _I_ was innocent you wouldn't believe me," he crossed his arms and kicked at a rock, "You always assume everything is _my_ fault."

"Well it is."

"I'm just saying, it could be Toph!"

"Excuse me?" Toph pointed accusingly at him, "Why don't you tell us directly whether or not you took the money and I'll see if you're really not lying!"

"Okay guys, clam down," Aang said nervously, stepping between Katara and Sokka, "Fighting wont do us any good."

"The bald kid's got a point," the vendor replied, butting in. Her voice was deep and melodic, her hair more silver then gray.

"He has no point!" Sokka stated, "Obviously fighting is the only way to make Katara realize that _everything is not my fault!_"

"But everything _is always_ your fault!" Katara retorted.

"It most certainly is not! Name a time when it was completely my fault!"

"Will both of you just shut it! I'm tired of hearing you argue all the time!" Toph shouted, flinging her arms up in rage, "I'm going back to Appa, I'll meet you guys there!"

"Toph's right, you both _do _fight a lot," Aang interrupted, "Why don't we just go relax-"

"No! Sokka wants examples, then thats exactly what hes going to get!" Katara clenched her fists before bursting out at him, "You want me to name a time when something was _your_ fault, well here you go! What about the time when you cooked that fish you found and everyone back home had food poisoning _for a week!_ And the time when we followed your instincts and we found ourselves face-to-face with a whole fire nation camp! How about the time you were made navigator and the whole tribe wound up going in the _complete opposite direction!_ Oh, and we can't forget the time in the magical swamp when-"

"I said name _one _time!"

Aang sighed and turned to the vendor as Katara went on. Her hair covered half of her face, showing one green eye, but shielding the other.

"Maybe you should just hold off on that fruit," Aang said embarrassedly, pushing the basket back towards the old lady.

"Do they always fight like this?" she asked.

"Mostly," Aang replied, "but they usually stop." He turned to see Katara fling her arm, sending the water in a barrel next to her flying into the air.

"You are such a self-centered, idiotic-"

"Well, after a few hours," he smiled awkwardly at the lady, then grabbed his staff and whipped it at Katara and Sokka sending them skidding backwards along the ground.

"That's it! Haul your butts back to camp!"

The vendor watched them leave with interest as she set the fruit back into place. Once they disappeared from view she reached under her cart and pulled out a locked box. Using a key connected to her necklace she undid the clasp and reached into the box, pulling out a small vile. She raised it to eye level and shook it, swishing the deep violet liquid around. Smiling, she placed it in a pouch attached to her belt and pushed her hair behind her ears, revealing an eye completely whited out.

Katara and Sokka marched back to camp with their eyes averted and their arms crossed.

"Hey," Toph said, "How did you get them to be quiet?"

"I didn't, they're on stage two," Aang replied as he sat next to Toph.

"Stage two?" Toph asked.

"Ignoring each other."

"Ah," Toph stretched, "now this stage I can handle."

"Ouch!" yelled Katara, "Did you just _flick_ me?"

Aang turned just in time to witness Katara tackle Sokka to the ground.

"Stage three?" Toph asked.

"Stage three," Aang confirmed, "at least after this it's usually over." .

"Usually?"

Aang rested his head in his hands, "Do you mind Toph?"

"My pleasure," she replied with a smile. She stood and cracked her knuckles, then earthbent Katara and Sokka into the ground.

"Okay, until you two work out your problems I'm leaving you in there!" Toph said angrily.

"Here that Katara?" Sokka began, "the only way we get out of here is if you work out your problems."

"You _are_ my problem!" she screamed back.

"Look, can you two just stop?" Aang asked, "Please? It's getting late and the sun is setting, I'm sure we're all tired. Why don't we sleep this off?"

Katara looked from Aang to Sokka, then at the ground. "Fine, sorry Aang."

"Yeah, sorry." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic about it!" Katara said.

"Why do you assume I'm being sarcastic? I was apologizing."

Aang slapped his forehead, "Stop arguing. That apology is good enough. I'm going to bed."

* * *

The old lady with the bewitched eye watched the four as they set up camp late that night. The girl and boy were still bickering, but she was about to solve all that. She waited in shadows until they fell asleep, then pulled out the vial containing the violet liquid. Carefully approaching, making sure that she was silent, she pulled the stopper out and poured a few drops onto her finger. Wiping the liquid onto the boy's eyelids she straightened up and approached the girl. After applying a few drops to her eyes she stoppered the vial and creeped off.

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining brightly, casting warm rays onto the grass and trees surrounding camp. Sokka sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched. Getting to his feet he headed over to the little stream trickling near camp and knelt down beside it. He dipped his hands into the ice cold water and let it wash over his face. He leaned forward and went to reach in again, then froze, staring at his reflection. The face looking back at him wasn't his. It was Katara's. A sudden scream from behind him jolted him to his feet. Whirling around he gasped.; he was staring at himself! He screamed, pointing at the person before him, then saw his hands. They were thinner and more, more..._girly_.

"Katara?" he asked the form before him. He covered his mouth at the sound of his voice. Realization sinking in he looked down at his chest. _Those_ definitely weren't his.

"Sokka?" he saw himself reply tentatively.

"This cant be."

"No way."

"I'm you!" they yelled.


	2. You can't handle the truth!

"Calm down," Sokka told himself, rubbing his temple, "This is just a trick of the light, a dream, I hit my head."

"Sokka," Katara began. He turned to look at her as she ran her hands over her flat chest.

"This isn't a dream is it?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she felt her face, "we really switched bodies. We need to tell Aang. Maybe he can find a cure."

"A cure?" Sokka placed his hand on Katara's shoulder, "A cure for what? I don't think this is a disease or illness of some sort which can be _cured_."

"Either way, we need to tell Aang. Maybe he can help. It could be a spiritual thing and he _is_ the-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. The spiritual link between our worlds, yada yada yada," Sokka lowered his voice, "But we can't tell him."

Katara crinkled her brow, "Oh, and do you have a better idea, _sis?_"

Sokka looked at her, "Okay fine, we'll tell Aang. Of course, he'll probably think we're playing a trick on him, or we're insane, or losing our minds, or-"

Katara crossed her arms and shook his hand from her shoulder.

"All I'm saying is," Sokka continued, "maybe it would be best if we don't tell anybody, and just let this thing play out."

"And if it doesn't 'play out'?" Katara queried.

Sokka shrugged nervously, "Try not to think about that."

"You're insane."

"Am I? Am I really?"

She stared at Sokka a moment before answering, "Yes." She turned to head off to tell Aang, but Sokka grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Here comes Toph," he whispered, "Act like me."

"You want me to act like an idiot?"

Sokka glared at her, then waved at Toph.

"Hey Katara," Toph said stopping next to Sokka. Before Katara could reply Sokka stepped next to Toph.

"Hello," he replied. Katara turned and glowered at him. Sokka nodded to her, urging her to go along. Katara sighed, then turned to Toph.

"Hey Toph," she spoke up half-heartedly.

"Hey ponytail," Toph replied.

"Actually Toph, it's a warrior's wolf-tail," Sokka said matter-of-factly.

Katara smiled, "There's no difference between a wolf-tail and a ponytail, _Katara_."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka exclaimed, "There's a _huge_ difference between the two!"

"Are you feeling okay Katara?" Toph asked Sokka.

Sokka ignored her and went on, "First of all, the wolf-tail represents skill and strength! Secondly, it's manly! Thirdly-"

"It doesn't matter," Katara cut in, placing her hands on her hips, "I was thinking of cutting it off anyway."

"What?" Sokka screamed, his mouth falling open.

"I think bald could be a good look for me," Katara answered, "Aang certainly pulls it off."

"No way!" Sokka flung his hands in the air as Katara stuck her tongue at him, "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you cut off your wolf-tail then say 'good-bye' to your hair loopies-"

"Your?" Toph asked.

"I mean _my _hair loopies! 'Cause they'll be gone too!"

"Don't you dare!" Katara shrieked.

"Watch me!"

"You guys," Toph piped in, "you're acting like freaks."

"Sokka," Aang said, appearing at Toph's side, "Can I speak to you a moment?"

Both brother and sister stared at Aang in silence as he stared at Katara, waiting for her to reply.

"Why are you looking at me?" Katara asked.

Sokka elbowed her, "Because you're Sokka," he whispered.

"Oh," Katara blushed, "Right. Sure Aang, I've got a moment. 'Cause I'm Sokka."

Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked.

"They've been weird like this all morning," Toph replied, "Now if anyone needs me, I'll be washing my feet."

Aang watched Toph walk off before turning back to Katara, "Come on Sokka," he said pulling Katara's arm.

"Wait!" Sokka called, "What am I supposed to do while you're off talking? Hello?" He looked after Katara and Aang as they disappeared, then sat down in silence. "Even as Katara I'm the one left behind."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Aang?" Katara asked. 

"Well, see, I needed to have a man-to-man conversation."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said to herself.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Oh, nothing," Katara smiled, "Go on."

"It's about this girl I like, see, I don't know whether or not I should tell her how I feel."

"I think I know who you mean," Katara replied, thinking of Toph.

"Really? You do? And you're okay with it?"

"Of course, and my advice-_'man-to-man'_-is to go for it. Give her a try, she might come around. And besides," Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "What have you got to lose?"

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You'll never know unless you ask her."

"Okay," Aang smiled, "I'll tell her how I feel. Thanks Sokka."

"Any time." Katara smiled.

Aang chuckled, "Sometimes your advice is almost as good as Katara's."

"Well what do you know," Katara smiled, "I guess some of her brilliance finally rubbed off on me."

* * *

"Done washing your feet?" Sokka asked Toph as she returned. 

"Hey Katara, can I speak with you?" Aang said as he returned to camp with Katara.

Aang stared at Sokka, waiting for him to answer.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sokka asked, then spotted Katara's look, "Oh. Right."

"Toph _was_ right," Aang stated, "You guys _are_ weird today."

"Tell me about it," Toph said obtrusively.

"Katara?"

"Coming Aang," Sokka replied.

Katara watched them walk off before approaching Toph.

"Hey Toph," Katara cleared her throat, "What would you do if I told you I knew someone who _might_ just have feelings for you?"

"Sokka, if you like me can you please just tell me to my face instead of beating around the bush?"

"Uh, actually it's not me," Katara replied.

"It's not you? Then who?" Toph turned to Katara, "Is it Katara? I knew there was something strange about her."

"What!?"

"What?" Toph asked innocently.

Katara cleared her throat, "No, it's not me-I mean, it's not Katara."

"Then who?"

"Well," Katara smiled, "It's Aang."

"Twinkle-toes? Really?"

"Do you think you might be open to giving him a try?"

Toph closed her eyes a moment, then opened her mouth to reply.

* * *

Aang took a seat next to Sokka, on the bank of the stream. Avoiding eye contact, Aang sighed and blushed, then turned to face Sokka. 

"You look really great today," Aang said timidly.

"Er, thanks."

Aang blushed, "You smell nice too. Are you wearing a new perfume?"

"Uh," Sokka awkwardly scratched his head, "It's just sweat."

"Sweat? Is that a new brand?"

Sokka looked at Aang, not knowing what to say.

"Katara," he began, taking Sokka's hands in his, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I talked to Sokka before, and he said I should just come out with my feelings."

"Huh?"

"Katara, I-I've had these feelings for a long time. I don't know whether you feel the same way, but..."

Sokka leaned back a little, "Uh..." He looked around nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Katara I-I love you!"

"What!?" Sokka's jaw dropped open as he gasped, but before he could react Aang leaned forward, and kissed him.


	3. Sharing is Caring

Sokka pushed Aang away and began wiping his mouth furiously.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Sokka exclaimed between wipes.

"What?" Aang backed away slightly, taken aback.

"I'm not a girl, Aang! I'm a man!"

"Oh!" Aang covered his mouth, disturbed, "Wow, that's a shock, Katara."

Sokka looked at him and began to shake his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang scratched his head awkwardly, "Did you get implants or do you just stuff?"

"No!" Sokka shrieked, "I'm not Katara! I'm Sokka!"

"Sokka?" Aang repeated in awe, "Interesting. Do you always dress like your sister?"

"No!" Sokka slapped his forehead, "I'm in her body and she's in mine!"

Aang stared at him in silence for a moment before cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"It's ironic."

"Then, you believe me?" Sokka asked, amazed.

"Sure," Aang stood, "after all, if you were really Katara you wouldn't have acted that way."

"Katara wouldn't have acted _what_ way?" Katara asked, pushing aside brambles.

"Aang knows," Sokka said, "He tried to-" he stopped speaking at the look on Aang's face, "I just, uh, figured you were right about us telling him."

Katara crossed her arms, "Of course I was. Anyway," she turned to Aang, "what should we do?"

"I guess I'll go into town and check to see if anyone there knows how to reverse it, whatever 'it' is. I thought I heard someone say something about a potion shop, they might have an antidote."

"Okay, but you're not forcing strange potions down my throat until you test them out on Katara first."

"Hey!" Katara flicked Sokka, then passed Aang his staff, "You might as well fly. It'll be quicker."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Sokka replied as Aang pushed off and soared away.

"We might as well tell Toph now," Katara offered.

"Or," Sokka began, "We could just wait for Aang to return with the cure, switch us back, and she'll never have to know."

Katara placed her hands on her hips, "I thought this couldn't be _cured_."

Sokka stared at her, "Don't get all sarcastic on me."

"Hey Katara!" Toph called. Katara and Sokka turned around to witness Toph push aside a few bushes and approach them.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked.

Toph smiled, "You have _got_ to feel the water in the stream. The sun is hitting it and warming it up to the perfect temperature!" she grabbed Sokka's wrist, "Come _on_ Katara! Let's take a bath!"

"What!?" Sokka strained against Toph's grip, "No! Let go!"

"Don't be such a baby! You need to relax!"

"Um, Toph," Katara stepped forward, blocking their way, "Nows not really a good time."

Toph bent the earth beneath Katara's feet, moving her aside.

"No, wait!" Katara called as Toph dragged Sokka off.

"Sorry Sokka," Toph continued dragging him along, "but it's girls only."

"But I _am_ a girl!" Katara shouted.

Toph leaned in to Sokka, "Talk about low self-esteem," she whispered.

* * *

Aang touched down and dismounted his glider. He looked around him, trying to spot the shop he had heard about. 

"Can I help you?" a young lady asked.

"Yes please," replied Aang with a nod, "Do you know anyone who would have antidotes or cures for, uh, strange occurrences?"

"Madame Morbida should," the lady replied, "she's the herbalist here, but she also brews strange potions which no one dares to buy."

"Great," Aang smiled, "Where can I find her?"

The lady pointed to her left, "Just a few blocks down. You'll be able to tell which shop is hers, don't worry."

"Thank you," Aang said with a bow. The lady smiled back at him, then turned and continued on her way.

Aang made his way through town quickly, stopping once and a while to make sure he didn't pass the shop. The lady said he'd know which one it was when he saw it, and she was right. He looked the small building over before approaching the door. It was worn out and rotting, a musky fragrance permeated out of the small wholes in the walls. Taking a deep breath of fresh air he grasped the door handle, and pushed it open.

The inside was dark and decrepit, rows of dusty untouched shelves with strange jars lined the walls. Old animal skins coated the floor where more rows of shelves stood.

"Hello?" Aang spoke softly, his voice echoing emptily around the room, "Madame Morbida? Anybody here? I need a cure for my friends." After a moment he figured the place was empty and turned to leave.

"Your friends have yet to learn their lessons," a deep voice spoke up from behind Aang. He started, then turned to face the person. As she stepped into the light recognition struck him.

"You're the fruit vendor," Aang said, noticing her silver hair.

She smiled, "Yes, I serve fruit as well as herbs," she pulled out a small vile filled with violet liquid, "Is this what you need?"

"How would you know what I'm here for?"

"Because it was _I_ who cursed your friends," she waved the vile before his eyes, "they needed to learn their lesson."

"What lesson?" Aang asked angrily.

"Oh, don't worry," she smiled, "they'll be fine, as long as you switch them back within forty-eight hours since they were cursed."

"How do I switch them back?"

"With this," she pocketed the vile, "it's how I switched them in the first place. I made it for bickering brothers and sisters. This town had a big sibling problem before I came here. But don't worry, everyone was always switched back in time, well, except for _one_ family," she laughed, her silver hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Give me the antidote!" Aang threatened, "Now!"

The old lady shrugged, "Suit yourself. But something will interfere with switching them back. Something will prevent it. See, you can only switch them back once they've learned their lesson."

"Give it to me!"

The lady passed it to Aang with a sly smile, "Just dab some on their eyelids and the potion will do the rest."

"Wait," Aang studied the deep violet liquid, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"I guess you can't know for sure."

* * *

"Isn't the water nice and warm?" Toph asked reaching out to pat Sokka's shoulder. As she touched the side of his head she could feel his hands covering his eyes. 

"Uh-huh," Sokka answered nervously.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Toph asked curiously.

"I feel violated."

"What?" Toph crossed her arms, "Why are you being so weird? You're acting like Sokka."

"Hey!" Sokka said, still covering his eyes, "Are you saying Sokka's weird?"

"You think so too?"

* * *

Aang took off on his glider, soaring through the air back to camp with the vile. When he arrived he was just in time to hear someone shrieking. Running towards the noise he pushed through the brambles to see Sokka and Toph wrapped in towels, and Katara standing there completely disgusted. 

"What is it? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Toph yelled.

"What happened?" Aang repeated.

"I saw my sister naked!" Sokka yelled, clutching at his eyes.

"My brother saw me naked!" Katara shrieked.

"How?" Aang asked. He turned to Toph.

"I told Katara to take a bath with me!" Toph replied, pointing at Sokka.

Aang laughed, "That's not Katara, that's Sokka!"

"What?" Toph said unbelievingly, "No way."

"It's true."

"Oh man!" Toph said as she put her head in her hands, "Now my _feet_ are going blind?"

"No, they switched bodies."

"What?"

"We did," Sokka chimed in.

"But, how?" Toph asked.

"We'll figure all the details out later," Aang said, pulling out the vile, "Right now, let's get you guys back in the bodies you belong."

"Good idea," Sokka said.

Aang uncorked the vile and poured a few drops on his finger, wiping it on Sokka's eyelids. He did the same for Katara.

"Well?"

"I don't feel any different," Katara said, "And I'm still Sokka."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Madame Morbida, the lady who cursed you two, said we wouldn't be able to reverse it until you two learn your lessons."

"What lessons?"

"I don't know," Aang replied, studying the vile.

"Well, what do we do now?" Katara asked.

"Now," someone replied from behind them, "now, you either surrender, or be defeated."

Aang moved out of the way just in time, the ground where he had been standing exploded in blue flame.

"Azula!"

"Oh man!" Sokka complained, "Not _now_."

"I'll handle it!" Toph shouted as she earthbent a rock towards Azula. She dodged the rock, then ducked under Aang's air attack.

Katara ran forward, pulling out Sokka's boomerang, "Take this!" she yelled as she flung it. It soared through the air, missed Azula, and hit Toph.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Oops," Katara said sheepishly, "sorry Toph."

Sokka ran forward, towards Azula and Aang, "Okay, how did Katara do it?" he asked himself. He moved his hands, bending the water from the stream around him, then stepped forward, "Hi-ya!" he shouted as he flung his hands at Azula. There was a cracking sound from behind him, then Toph's voice.

"Why is it always _me_?"

Sokka turned to see Toph encased in ice, "Sorry Toph," he said.

Azula jumped and kicked fire at Aang, but he nimbly dodged the attack and struck back, still clutching the vile.

"Get me out of here!" Toph shouted. Katara began hacking at the ice around her with Sokka's boomerang.

"Let me try bending you out!" Sokka offered.

"No!" Toph shouted, "You'll just make it worse."

Suddenly Zuko was there, tackling Aang to the ground. The vile cracked and flew into the air, sending its contents falling from the sky, and dousing Azula and Zuko.

There was a cry of rage from Azula at the same time Toph was freed from her prison, then a gasp from Azula. Her voice cracking, she exclaimed; "Oh man! I'm a still a girl!"She felt her chest, "These aren't _mine_!"

"Sokka?" Zuko's body asked him.

Azula's body nodded in reply, "Yeah."

"Hey! That's _my_ body!" Sokka's form shouted, pointing at Zuko, then he gasped, "That's not my voice!" He clutched at his throat, looking around wildly.

Sokka stared at his body, then at Zuko's body, "Katara?" he asked it.

Zuko's form nodded in reply, "Hi," Katara answered awkwardly. Sokka looked at his body again, then to Katara's form.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she spoke up, "I'm the waterbender?"


	4. You're joking, right?

"Let me get this straight," Toph spoke up, "Katara, you're in Zuko's body. Zuko's in Sokka's body and Sokka's in Azula's body. So Azula's in, uh, Katara's body?"

The four of them nodded in reply.

Toph frowned, "Well that sucks."

Katara glared at Sokka, "You know this is all _your_ fault right?"

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"If you had just let me tell Aang like I had wanted to we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sokka crossed his arms, "You're blaming me again! You _always_ blame me!"

"That's because _everything is your fault_!"

"Guys," Aang interrupted, "I think you should stop fighting. The lady who cursed you said you'd have to learn your lessons. I think your lesson is not to fight. I mean, she made the potion specifically for bickering siblings."

"How come when you put the potion on Katara's and Sokka's eyelids they didn't switch back?" Toph asked, "Yet, the second it touched Azula and Zuko's they _all_ switched."

Aang sighed, "The lady said something would keep them from switching back. I guess this is it. And, after all, Azula and Zuko are brother and sister, and that's who the potion was made for."

Zuko glared at Aang, "Switch me back now, Avatar!"

"He has a name," Katara crossed her arms, "It's Aang."

"Toph, stay here with them," Aang said, "I'm going to go find that old lady, Madame whatever, and get another antidote."

"You're leaving me with the freaks?"

"Sorry Toph!" Aang called as he glided away.

Azula crossed her arms, "Freaks?"

Toph shrugged, "Do you blame me?"

"Now what?" asked Sokka.

"We wait," Katara replied, "We don't really have much of a choice."

"I feel so powerless! So weak!" Azula complained angrily.

"At least your body can bend," Zuko spat, "Mines pathetic, measly, and this fabric-" he scratched at his arms and chest frantically.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sokka said sarcastically, "Is your skin too sensitive for the fabric?"

"If I'm stuck with _this_," Katara said, pointing to Zuko's scar, "forever, someone's going to pay!"

Sokka smiled and chuckled mischievously, "I can look at myself naked."

Azula's mouth feel open in disgust.

Zuko continued to scratch, "Don't you ever bathe?"

"At least your body's not hairy," Azula said, "God waterbending wench, don't you ever shave? I feel like I've got bushes under my arms."

"What!?" Katara shrieked balling her hands into fists and placing them on her hips.

"I don't stand like that!" Zuko complained, pointing at Katara.

Sokka laughed, then froze and looked below his waist, "Why do I feel like I just leaked?"

Azula blushed, "I, uh," they turned to look at her, "I have my period."

"Oh gross!" Sokka looked at Azula in disgust, then turned to Katara and whispered, "What's that?"

Toph began cracking up uncontrollably. The four mixed up teens turned to her; "What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"Oh man!" Toph said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, "You guys could have one _twisted_ love affair."

There was silence as they stared at Toph angrily.

"Why'd everyone stop speaking?" Toph asked awkwardly.

"That's not funny," Sokka stated.

"I can't stand this!" Azula threw her hands up in disgust, "Water is the most vile element of all! It's the weakest, the most pathetic-"

"Hey!" Katara glowered at her, "Fire's no better. It's barbaric and only brings death and destruction."

"At least it brings something," Azula crossed her arms, "Water doesn't do crap."

"Watch it!" Sokka shouted, "I have the ability to shoot lightening now, remember? I'll do it if I have to."

"No!" Toph screamed, ducking behind Zuko.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Last time Sokka tried to bend, _I_ was the one who suffered for it," Toph explained.

"It's true," Katara told Sokka.

"You shouldn't be talking," Toph countered, pointing at Katara, "You hit me with a boomerang!"

Katara crossed her arms, "Well, who uses boomerangs anymore, anyway?"

"Don't knock it just 'cause you suck at it." Sokka replied.

"Seriously, don't you ever wash?" Zuko asked Sokka, as he scratched his sides, "I'm so itchy."

"When will the bald monk be back?" Azula asked.

"His name is Aang," Katara placed her hands on her hips, "And mine's Katara."

Azula brushed Katara's hair loopies behind her ears, "_I don't care_."

"Wow!" Sokka spoke up, the other three turning to look at him, "This is a tight butt!" Azula's mouth fell open in horror as Sokka felt her butt. He turned to Katara, "Hey, try yours. Is it tight?"

"Ew!" Katara's brows contorted in repulsion, "Sokka, I am _not_ feeling Zuko's butt!"

"Thank god!" Zuko cried in relief, "and stop standing like a girl!"

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, "Stop standing like a girl? I can stand however the hell I want to. I can sing and skip with flowers all the way to the spa."

"Please don't," Azula spoke up, "as if I really need that image in my head." Azula began re-doing Katara's hairstyle.

"Hey! What are you doing! That's _my_-" Katara blushed, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I, uh," Katara chuckled awkwardly, "I have to, um."

"Don't tell me, you have to go to the bathroom?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh!" Zuko stepped forward frantically, "You are _not_ seeing what's down there!"

"Like I _want_ to?"

Zuko sighed, "Well, I'm coming with you, to make sure you _don't_ see anything. You just close your eyes and pee, and, well, I'll do the rest."

"Don't be touching certain parts with my hands, buddy!" Sokka called after them as they disappeared into the trees, "Weird. Is that _really_ what I look like from the back?"

Azula stared at him.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"You're not that bright, are you?"

"Bingo," Toph said.

"Hey," Sokka crossed his arms, "Whose side are you on?"

"How am I supposed to answer that? If I say 'yours' it's like saying 'Azula's'. And if I say 'Sokka's' it's like saying 'Zuko's'."

"She has a point," Azula said, "Unlike these fingernails. They're so dull, and so not sharp." She held them up to her face and studied them.

Toph laughed, "This day is one I'll never forget," Toph made herself an earth chair and sat down, "Unless I'm dreaming. Then this'll be a _dream_I'll never forget."

"I wish it were a dream," Sokka said, "I know I've always liked girls, but I don't enjoy _being_ one."

"Excuse me?" Azula asked, "Are you trying to say you don't like being me? _Everybody_ likes being me. Got it?"

Sokka nodded in reply, "Got it," he gulped. _Even as Katara, _he thought, _she's still pretty scary._

"That was the most awkward thing I've done in my life!" Katara said loudly as her and Zuko returned, "Hopefully I won't have to do that again before Aang returns."

"Look! Up there!" Sokka shouted, pointing to the sky, "Is it a bird, is it a kite?"

"It's a bird," Azula replied.

"Oh, I was hoping it was Aang," Sokka leaned against a tree and brushed Azula's hair from his eyes.

"Isn't _that_ the avatar?" Zuko asked, pointing to the sky.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, tapping her foot.

"I mean, isn't that _Aang_?"

"That's better."

"It _is_ Aang!" Sokka smiled as Aang landed before him.

"Where's the antidote?" Azula asked.

Aang shook his head, "I couldn't find her anywhere. The lady who cursed you, she just vanished or something. I looked through her entire shop searching for a potion, any potion, which looked similar to the antidote, but I couldn't find one. I even asked the townspeople if they knew where she was. No one knew, but this one man told me he saw her pack up and leave."

"She's gone?" Katara asked sadly.

"Does that mean they're stuck like this?" Toph asked, concerned.

Aang nodded, "Until we locate her they are."

"This is horrible," Zuko muttered, "I can't believe she left town."

"And that's not even the worst part," Aang looked at them, afraid to come out with it, "We have forty-eight hours to reverse this before it becomes permanent."

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm really glad a bunch of you liked it. I wasn't sure how this concept would turn out, or how to write it at first. Thanks all of you for commenting because you gave me a reason to continue writing. The next chapter might not be up within the same length of time as the other chapters. I have loads of homework, projects, and reports which I have to complete this week. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can though, so please just bare with me. Thanks.  
Nikole_


	5. Now what?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Azula shook her head wildly, "that's not possible. I'm not going to be in this," she pointed to herself, "for the rest of my life. Got it?"

"What should we do?" Toph asked.

"Well," Aang scratched his head, "according to the guy I asked, Madame something-or-another went west. I guess we'll have to find her."

"At least she couldn't have gotten that far," Sokka said with a shrug, "Aang saw her this morning."

"_Hopefully_ she didn't," Aang sighed, "we'll have to split up. I'll go with Momo and search from the air on my glider. Sokka, you and Toph go on foot while Katara, Zuko, and Azula can fly on Appa."

"You want me to go with _them_!?" Katara shouted, pointing at Azula and Zuko, "Are you crazy? There's no way."

"Katara, please," Aang opened his glider, "I figured it's better to put you with them then Sokka. Besides, if we don't find her you're going to be Zuko forever."

Katara opened her mouth to reply, then decided against it.

"Katara, you guys head north-west. Sokka, you and Toph head west straightforward, and I'll go south-west. Once you find her, get the potion and immediately locate the others."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Azula asked, crossing her arms, "We'll all be greatly separated."

"You're going to have to try," Aang said. He turned to Katara and smiled, "Good luck everyone." With a small wave he took off, gliding into the sky.

"We'll have to travel fast," Katara spoke up, "it's almost nighttime."

"Oh man, I gotta pee!" Sokka bounced on his heels, "what do I do? What do I do?"

"You hold it," Azula growled, "or I'll hold you. Around the throat."

"Do you really want me to hold it?" Sokka asked, "That'll damage your kidney, or liver or something."

"Bladder?"

"That's it," Sokka smiled, "thank you Katara."

"Fine, go. But you better not be looking at anything."

Sokka crossed his arms, "Like I _want_ to?"

Katara watched Sokka head off before turning back to the others.

"The sun has begun to set," she looked at the sky with concern, "we'll search for the rest of today, until it gets to dark to see. Then in the morning we'll continue."

Zuko went to speak, but a shriek from the trees and Sokka running back to Katara stopped him.

"I'm bleeding!" Sokka cried, clutching Katara's wrist.

"Sokka," she laughed, "It's called a period."

"Oh," he let go, "that's what that is?"

"You really didn't know what a period was?" Toph asked.

Sokka turned on her with a snarl, "Just because I don't know what it is doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Toph looked surprised, "I didn't say-"

"Shut it!" Sokka screeched.

"PMS much," Zuko muttered.

"PMS? Is that why Katara's always so cranky?" Sokka backed away at the look on her face.

"No," Toph laughed, "but it's probably why Azula's such an evil bi-"

"Hey!" Azula warned.

"Ow," Sokka wrapped his arms around his waist, "my stomach."

"Relax, it's just cramps," Katara said.

"It hurts," Sokka whimpered, "and why am I suddenly craving chocolate?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "Enough about the peasant and his womanly problems. Can we get back to finding this old lady?"

"Azula's right," Katara headed over to Appa, "We should get going. The sun's even lower now. We'll probably have to stop in an hour or so to sleep," she turned to Azula and Zuko, "get on."

"Wait, you want me to get on _that_ thing?" Zuko asked.

"Appa's not a thing," Katara replied as Azula pulled herself up, "he's a flying bison."

"Whatever," Zuko replied as he climbed up.

Sokka watched them take off on Appa and fly away, "Do you think Katara will be okay?"

"Probably. After all, I'm sure they won't want to harm Zuko's body," Toph replied, "Come on. We have to get moving."

* * *

Aang sighed, "Momo, what if they're stuck like this? It'll be all my fault. It was my idea to stop in town for some fruit, and that's where that fruit vendor first laid eyes on them."

The wind picked up, blowing into Aang's eyes. He squinted to keep them from drying out, and angled his glider slightly off so the wind wouldn't have control over his flight.

"Even if Katara's stuck in Zuko's body, it won't change the way I feel about her. Nothing will. I'll still love her, and be willing to be with her, even if she looks like," Aang slowly closed his eyes, then opened them, "I won't fail," he promised himself.

* * *

"So Toph," Sokka turned to her, his arms still wrapped around his cramping stomach, "what _does _PMS stand for?"

"Taking a sudden interest?" Toph asked as they continued their search.

"Just tell me," he said awkwardly, his face turning bright red.

"Well, the full thing is PMSIFB," Toph said with a nod, "But it's shortened to PMS."

"Wow," Sokka blushed deeper, "so what does PMSIFB stand for?"

Toph smiled, "**P**athetic **M**ale **S**tuck **I**n **F**emale's **B**ody."

* * *

"How can it be this dark already?" Katara asked.

"It wouldn't be dark if you could firebend," Azula said mockingly, "unfortunately you're too chicken to try it."

"I'm not chicken!" Katara said angrily, "I just don't want to hurt someone."

"Whatever you say, chicken."

"Arg!" Katara placed her head in her hands, "You two are hopeless."

"Of course I'm hopeless," Zuko replied with a grunt, "look at the body I'm trapped in. Why should I be anything _but _hopeless?"

Katara forced her temper down and breathed deeply in and out, "I'm just going to take Appa down, that way we can make camp for the night."

"I'm strong enough where I don't need sleep," Azula bragged, "but since you're so weak as to need it, go ahead. Take us down."

* * *

"Morning, ponytail," Toph said, shaking Sokka awake the next morning.

Sokka sat up and yawned, "Day two," he muttered.

"Let's go, let's go!" Toph rushed him, "do you _want_ to be Azula forever?"

"Of course not! How could I live? How could I ever find love?" Sokka pushed himself to his feet as Toph grabbed his wrist and began pulling him along.

Morning sun turned into bright light streaming down from the sky as they walked.

"I guess it doesn't matter to me," Toph spoke up after an hour of silence.

"What doesn't matter to you?"

"What you look like," Toph shrugged, "I can't see, so, when I like someone, I go fully on personality," she turned to him, "you said before that you wouldn't be able to find love as long as you're Azula."

"How do you expect me to?"

Toph shrugged, "That's why it wouldn't matter if I loved you or not," Toph froze, aware of how that had come out, "that's not what I meant!"

Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Toph, I know what you mean," he smiled, "and thanks."

Toph blushed, then regained her composure, "Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. Let's just get back to this searching."

* * *

"Is it hopeless Momo?" Aang asked as they took off for the fourth time that morning, "Every time I think I see somewhere she could be, it turns out to be an abandoned hut," Aang sighed, "maybe we went too far?"

Momo followed as Aang turned his glider and began sailing back the way he came, "Let's look again, we might have missed something. I just hope the other's are having more luck then we are."

* * *

"We've been searching non-stop!" Azula complained, "she's no where to be found!"

"We can't abandon the search," Katara argued, "that's like abandoning our lives."

"Look," Zuko leaned over the side of Appa, "I see someone down there."

"Let's check it out," Katara said, pulling on Appa's reins.

Appa descended, setting down in front of the people Zuko had spotted.

"It's just blind-girl and the peasant," Azula complained.

"Any luck?" Sokka asked Katara.

Katara shook her head, "You?"

"No," Toph kicked at the ground, "It's like she just vanished!"

"Now what?" Zuko asked, "shouldn't we continue our search?"

"That would be best," Katara answered, "Hopefully Aang found something, anything, that could lead him to her. We _need_ that antidote. And soon."

Zuko turned to climb back up on Appa, but was forced against a tree by two daggers. They stuck through the fabric over his right shoulder and his left leg, pinning him flat against the bark.

Suddenly a girl cartwheeled towards them, leapt over Sokka and shot her hand out towards Azula, who nimbly dodged the strike.

"Ty Lee," Azula exclaimed as she dodged another attack, "Stop! It's me, Azula!"

"You can't fool us," Mai said, stepping forward and flinging darts towards Zuko, who had begun to pull lose.

"No really, it's me," Azula said angrily. Ty Lee was able to strike her in the left arm, paralyzing it, a second before Toph sucked her down, into the earth, leaving nothing sticking out of the hole but her head.

* * *

"Hello?" Aang called, pushing the door open to a lone house, "Anybody here? I'm looking for-"

"Me?"

Aang spun around, his eyes falling on the old lady, her silvery hair sparkling as she stepped into the light. As he laid eyes on her anger bubbled to the surface, and he let his temper unfurl.

"The situation is worse! Now-"

"I am aware," she smiled, her lips curving up around yellow cracked teeth, "Now, not just the brother and sister are involved, but another set of siblings."

"H-how do you know?" Aang asked with caution.

"I tend to like to keep watch over my," she paused, searching for the right word, "clients."

Aang stepped forward menacingly, "Give me the antidote!"

"I would, believe me, I would," she smiled again, "but, unfortunately for you, that was my last vile. And seeing as you shattered it..."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Aang asked furiously, his eyes and tattoos beginning to glow.

"Calm down, calm down, don't go all 'Avatar' on me," the glowing subsided as she went on, "If you'll just bring me the ingredients to make the antidote I would be more then willing to help you out. And for half-price!" She laughed, then stopped as she saw Aang glaring at her, "It was just a joke."

"What do I need to get you?"

"I made a list, figuring you'd be here soon," she pulled out a folded piece of parchment from her robes and passed it to him, "I'll need these by sunset, that'll give me just enough time to make the potion, and for you to deliver it to your friends."

Aang looked the list over, "Where am I supposed to find these herbs?"

"Just look around, they're everywhere."  
"And what if the potion doesn't work this time?"

The lady smiled and brushed the hair away from her hidden eye, revealing to Aang a completely whited over pupil and iris, "Then I guess that's just too bad."

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow, I finished this sooner then expected, or maybe that's just beacause I put off all my other work, which may be the reason it came out a bit rushed. Oh well, anyway, it would have been out sooner, but I took a break to write 'Zhao's Secret Love Letters' and the second chapter of 'Inferno.' So if you have a moment, why not go R&R them?  
Yes, that's a hint.  
Nikole_


	6. More complications

"So, you're telling us the four of you switched bodies?" Mai asked, her arms crossed in boredom.

Azula nodded, eyebrows slanted in frustration, "That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you."

"Wait," Ty Lee stepped forward, "Then who's who?"

"I'm Azula," Azula spoke up, "Zuko's in the peasant's body."

"I'm not a peasant!" Sokka complained.

"His name is Sokka," Toph spoke up, "and that's Katara," she pointed to Zuko's body.

"So, Zuko's stuck in Cutie's body?" Ty Lee asked with a smile, cartwheeling over to Zuko's side, "you should definitely keep this body."

Sokka laughed conceitedly and elbowed Katara, "She thinks I'm cute."

Katara looked at him, "We'll see."

"So, the waterbender is in Zuko's body?" Mai asked.

"My name's Katara!" she shouted.

"That stinks," Mai said, looking Katara over, "But for some strange reason, I'm still attracted to Zuko's body."

Katara gulped and backed away awkwardly.

"Too bad you're in Azula's body, Cutie," Ty Lee said, stepping next to Sokka, "Otherwise we could've worked something out between us."

"Uh, I'm involved with Suki," Sokka answered. From the corner of his eye he saw Toph turn away.

"At least you and Azula are in bodies your own gender," Mai told Zuko, "I mean, you're lucky you're still a guy."

Zuko crossed his arms, "Barely."

"Hey!" Sokka interrupted, "I take offense to that!"

"Shut your air-hole," Azula said, flicking Sokka in the throat.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his neck, "you hurt my Sokka's apple."

"Your _what_?" Katara asked, amazed at Sokka's idiocy.

"My Sokka's apple," he repeated.

"Do you mean your _Adam's_ apple?" Zuko asked.

"Oh my god," Katara rolled her eyes, "for the millionth time, Sokka, it's not named after each individual man."

"It's not?" Sokka asked sheepishly, "Oh. Whoops."

Azula slapped her forehead, "Why do we have to be involved with these idiots?" she asked herself.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" Katara asked Mai.

"Zuko's body is just so hot," she answered.

"But, I'm Katara."

Mai shrugged, "So?"

Katara's expression changed to one of revulsion, and she took a step back.

"Have you dunderheads forgotten that we have a time limit here!?" Toph spoke up angrily, "unless you freaks _want_ to be mixed-up forever, I suggest you start moving your lard butts!"

"Time limit?" Ty Lee turned to Azula, "what does she mean?"

* * *

Aang sighed, "This is useless Momo," he stood, stretching his back, "How am I supposed to find these herbs? I don't know where they're found, let alone what they look like!" He pointed to an herb on the list, "What's Sandalwood?"

Momo chattered for a moment before taking off from Aang's shoulder. Aang watched him fly away before his gaze fell back onto the list in his hands. The old lady had told him to bring her the herbs on the list so she could make the antidote, but he couldn't find any of them.

"Plum blossom," he looked up from the list, "isn't that what that crazy herbalist I visited put on her cat's food? Miyuki, was that the cat's name?" he looked around, "plum blossom, plum blossom...hey! That looks like it!" He bent down and plucked a flower, then brought it to eye level.

_If I'm wrong..._

He studied it a moment longer before spotting Momo. Momo flew to his side, dropping some sort of plant on Aang's lap, then flew over to the list and placed a foot on the name 'Sandalwood'. Aang looked from the plant, to the list, to Momo, and hugged him.

"You never told me you knew about herbs!" Aang cried, "now go find the rest boy!"

* * *

"Now that Ty Lee and Mai are here, we can cover more ground," Katara said, making her way over to Appa, "We'll split up into three groups."

"I want to go with Cutie!" Ty Lee said, clutching onto Zuko.

"Get off!" he squirmed, trying to get her to release him.

"I thought _I_ was Cutie," Sokka said, let down.

"But now you look like Azula," Toph pointed out.

"I'm going with Zuko's body," Mai said calmly.

"No way!" Katara backed off, "I'm _not_ Zuko!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Toph cried.

"I'm with blind-girl," Azula said, "you guys are wasting my time. Mai, Ty Lee, you two go with the peasant. Brother, you go with the waterbender, and I'll go with Rocky on foot."

Toph crossed her arms, "Did you just call me Rocky?"

"But I want to go with Cutie's body!" Ty Lee wailed, lunging for Zuko's arm.

"Touch me and I'll kill you with a boomerang."

Ty Lee smiled, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Gross!" Zuko cried, appalled.

"Oh sure," Sokka crossed his arms, "just 'cause I don't _look_ cute doesn't mean you can't like me anymore."

"Do you _want_ her to like you, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"It's nice to know I have options," he replied.

"Katara's got options and it doesn't seem like she finds it 'nice'." Toph pointed and Sokka followed her finger to Katara.

"Just one hug," Mai pleaded.

"No!" Katara cried, shoving Mai from her.

Azula sighed, "Forget this. It's already getting dark again. Let's just search as a group since we're _incapable of figuring this out_."

"How did you two even find us?" Zuko asked, speaking to Mai and Ty Lee.

"We followed your cuteness," Ty Lee said with a smile as she tickled under Zuko's chin. He pushed her away harshly, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Forget how they found us!" Azula shouted, "I really do not enjoy being stuck in this shapeless, straggly haired, small chested body!"

"Small chested!" Katara shrieked.

"Well, actually Katara," Sokka spoke up, "hers _do_ feel bigger then when I was in your body," he grabbed his chest.

"Hands off!" Azula shouted.

"I am _not _small chested! If anyone's small chested it's _you_!" Katara yelled, pointing at Azula, "_Zuko's_ got bigger ones then you have!"

"Hey!" Zuko interrupted, "it's _muscle_!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka said, "Put a Sokka in it." Everyone stopped to stare at Sokka as he cracked up, "Get it?" he asked between laughs, "A Sokka? Like a sock?"

"Are you serious?" Azula asked.

Sokka continued laughing, "I crack myself up! A Sokka! That's a knee slapper!" With another wheeze he slapped Toph in the knees, sending her falling down.

"Sokka you idiot!" Toph said as she sat up, rubbing her back, "you're supposed to slap your own knees."

He stopped laughing and looked at the six watching him, "Oh. My bad," he smiled, "but it _was_ pretty funny!" He started laughing again, then stopped and clutched his stomach, "Ouch. Cramps."

"Cramps?" Mai stared at him a second before realizing what he meant, "Oh. That's awkward."

"You idiots!" Azula cried, "the sun is setting!"

"It's no use!" Toph shouted, "you guys will _neve_r put aside you differences to work this out, will you?!"

"Wait," Azula said, "No-sight's got a point. Didn't the Avatar say the old lady told him we couldn't switch back until we learned our lesson?"

"That's right," Katara agreed, "Our lesson must be what Toph said! To put aside our differences and work together! To get along!"

"So," Sokka put a hand on Katara's shoulder, "we're going to be stuck like this forever, aren't we?"

"Way to be Mr. Brightside," Toph said, playfully punching Sokka's arm.

* * *

It was dark out when Aang finally arrived with the herbs for the antidote. He hastily handed them over to the old lady, then dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"When will the antidote be ready?" he asked her.

"In time, don't worry," she replied, "it'll be done by tomorrow morning."

Aang sat forward, "Tomorrow morning!?" he exclaimed.

She turned to him, "Did you expect this to be quick? These ingredients must be mixed, they must simmer, they must be stirred, and they must sit overnight. There's a process to everything, after all."

"You do realize the time limit's almost up, right?"

"Of course I realize," she answered, plopping a hunk of brownish-green mashed leaves into the pot before her, "it'll be done in time. You'll have about four hours to locate your friends and deliver to them the potion."

"Four hours?! That's it?!"

"You can't rush these things, or the results could be deadly. Besides, four hours is plenty enough time," she smiled at him, revealing a mouth missing many teeth, "why don't you close your eyes and rest? I'll wake you when the potion's ready."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had so many computer problems, then I got sick. I'm not even going to go on. Anyway, hope you liked it. And once again, thanks to all of you for commenting!_


	7. The Antidote

_Kuki had asked me a question which I feel obliged to answer._

_Question: __Wouldn't you like to be in Zuko's body blk?_

_Answer: Hell yeah! To quote Sokka "I can look at myself naked." Or at least shirtless. XD _

"Wake up..."

Aang opened his eyes slightly, then shut them. The light from the sun had fallen directly across his face, and it burned to look at it.

"Wake up," the lady shook him again.

"Five more minutes," Aang muttered, turning over to go back to sleep.

The lady stood back up and crossed her arms, "Five minutes? Suit yourself, I just figured you'd want to get the potion to your friends a lot quicker."

Aang still didn't stir, so she leaned in, forehead centimeters from his, and spoke again, "The antidote is ready, young Avatar."

The words sank into Aang's brain, and he sat up suddenly, cracking his head against the old lady's.

"Ow!" she rubbed her forehead, "You ignoramus."

"Sorry," Aang said, quickly getting to his feet and taking the vile from her hand, "this it?"

She nodded as he took off on his glider, "What, no 'thank-you'?!" she called as Momo took off after Aang.

"Thank-you!" Aang's voice replied from far away. The lady watched him disappear into the distance, then went back to tending to her other potions.

* * *

"Katara," Sokka whispered, shaking his sister gently, "Katara wake up."

Her eyelids flickered, then opened, "Sokka?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet, "can we go somewhere away from here?"

Katara studied her surroundings; everyone else was still asleep, "Sure, but make it quick. We need to get back to searching for that lady."

Sokka nodded, and the two of them walked off. When they were far enough away from camp that they felt they had some privacy, Sokka turned to Katara and hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sokka muttered, then let go.

"What is it you needed to talk about?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. I'm sorry for treating you how I have. I'm sorry that _this_ happened," he motioned to their bodies, "You're really a great sister, you are. And, I don't know why we fight so much, but, maybe we can stop. Fighting is pointless, all it does is stress us out and get us angry."

Katara smiled and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "I'm sorry too. I'm just as guilty as you are. We've had our ups and downs, although they were mostly downs, and it's time we stopped. It's time we stop and keep it 'up'."

"Do you forgive me?" Sokka asked.

"Tell you what," Katara smiled, "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

Sokka pretended to think a moment, "Okay, deal." They embraced each other for a moment before heading back to camp.

As they arrived, they witnessed Zuko sit up suddenly with a scream. Sokka jogged over to him and knelt down by his side.

"You okay?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko looked at him, "Oh, hey Azula. I'm fine. I just had the worst dream ever. I dreamed that we all switched-" he spotted his hands, "Oh my god it's true!"

Sokka smiled, "Yep."

Zuko fell back and covered his head with his hands.

"What's going on?" Mai and Ty Lee walked over to the three of them with Azula.

"Brother?" Azula asked, spotting Zuko laying there.

"He had a bad dream," Katara replied with a chuckle.

"Poor Cutie," Ty Lee went over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll make it all better." She leaned in to kiss him again, but he jumped to his feet.

"I'm good! I'm good!" he backed away from Ty Lee, "I'm fine now!"

She smiled stupidly and got to her feet.

"What's going on here?" Toph asked, approaching the group, "what are you morons up to now?"

Azula elbowed Sokka and Katara, "She's talking to you guys."

"Well," Katara began, crossing her arms, "we need to continue searching. We only have about an hour before this becomes permanent."

"What if the Avatar has received the cure but cannot locate us because we keep moving?" Azula asked.

"But he may not have," Katara replied, "and we can't take that chance. We'll search in a group though, that way, in case we find her, we don't need to go and find the others."

"This is hopeless," Ty Lee spoke up, "you guys are going to be stuck like this forever."

"Don't say that," Zuko said, "things might turn out okay."

"Hopefully," Katara said sadly.

"It's okay," Mai hugged Katara, "I'll help you get through this."

"What!?" Katara pushed her away, "get off me!"

"Oh man!" Sokka complained, "I have to pee again. God Azula, what's wrong with your bladder?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning slightly pink, "if we don't change back it's going to be _your_ bladder, and if you're too pathetic to deal with it then 'ha'. And 'ha'."

"Ha?" Sokka crossed his arms, "that doesn't sound like the Azula we all know and love," he leaned towards her slightly, "has this experience changed you?"

"Get any closer and I'll claw your eyes out," she threatened.

"I think that's a no," Katara stated.

Toph tapped Sokka on the shoulder, "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure."

"Wait!" cried Katara, running forwards and pointing at the sky, "is that Aang?"

Azula ran to her side, "It's the Avatar!"

Zuko looked up, "The Avatar has returned!"

The six of them turned to look at Zuko, "What?" he asked.

As Aang touched down, with Momo at his side, Katara ran over and hugged him, "Any luck?"

He smiled, and held out the vile, "Did somebody order one antidote?"

"Hurrah!"

Azula turned around suspiciously, "Did someone just say 'hurrah'?"

"Um," Sokka blushed, "yeah that was me."

"I'm not even going to ask," Azula turned to Aang, "come on already. The sooner we're back, the better."

The four mixed-up teens stepped forward, allowing Aang to anoint their eyelids with the potion. After a moment of silence, Toph spoke up, "Did it work?"

"Not yet," Katara replied, "I'm still not in my body."

"I'm still a peasant," Zuko said.

"Maybe it takes a few minutes?" Ty Lee offered.

"True," Sokka replied, "when Aang was trying to switch us back the first time, it didn't work until Zuko and Azula got doused in it."

"Did you learn your lesson?" Toph asked, "didn't Aang say something about a lesson?"

"Yeah," Aang stepped forward, "the lesson. You won't switch back until you learn it."

"But me and Sokka already made up," Katara said.

"What about Angry-Jerk and Princess Evil?" Toph asked.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll apologize to Zuko for...fighting or something," she grabbed Zuko's wrist and began pulling him away, "Come on brother. Let's go make-up."

"Thank god she said make-up and not make-out," Sokka said.

Katara looked at him in disgust, "That's sick and wrong, Sokka. Sick and wrong!"

"How much longer until time is up?" Ty Lee asked.

"About half an hour or so," Aang answered.

"Well," Mai shrugged, "this whole switching bodies thing, it was an unexpected surprise."

Ty Lee turned to her, "Is there any other kind?"

Toph pulled on Sokka's sleeve, "Can we talk?"

"Sure Toph," Sokka answered.

Aang turned to Mai and Ty Lee, "Can you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with Katara."

* * *

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka I," Toph turned away before continuing, "I think I may like you, as more then a friend."

"Oh," Sokka blushed awkwardly, "Toph, you're a great person, you really are, but I'm with Suki."

"But what if you don't switch back? Will Suki accept you?"

"I don't know," Sokka sighed, "I'm hoping it won't come down to that question."

"I'll accept you," Toph said, "like I said before, how you look doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry Toph."

"It's okay, but, do you think, if you weren't with Suki, maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe you might have liked me?"

Sokka smiled, "Of course Toph. Believe me, you're a great person. One day, some guy is going to be lucky to have you."

Toph smiled, and blushed.

* * *

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Aang scratched his head, not knowing what to do with his hands, "I've had these feelings."

"For Toph?" Katara smiled, "you told me Aang, remember? You had thought I was Sokka."

"No," Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wasn't talking about Toph. I was talking about you."

"Me?"

Aang looked around quickly, making sure they were still alone, "Katara I love you. I've always loved you, and I'll never stop."

"Aang..."

"Even if we can't change you back, it won't matter. It won't change the way I feel."

Katara blushed as Aang leaned towards her and whispered; "I'll never stop..." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. She hesitated a moment, then kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Suddenly, she pushed Aang away and spat on the ground.

"Oh gross! That's disgusting!"

Aang stared in confusion a moment before turning dark red, "Uh, you're not Katara are you?"

"No, I'm Zuko!" he wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Oh," Aang backed away with a slight smile, "well, at least we know the potion worked."

* * *


	8. Some things never change

_I can't believe it! The final chapter of Sw1tch3d! It's so sad! lol. Anyways, hope you like it, well, I'm glad you all have liked it so far...maybe I'll make a sequel one day. Anyways...enjoy! (And I'm sorry it's shorter then the other chapters!)_

* * *

"Katara?" Aang called, rushing through the trees and ignoring the twigs that slashed at his skin. 

"Aang! He heard a voice call. Suddenly Katara was there, hugging Aang tightly, "I'm back in my own body!"

"That's great!" Aang pulled away, "um," he blushed, "how much of our conversation were you there for, you know, before you switched back?"

Katara smiled, "Up until here," she leaned forward and quickly kissed Aang on the lips, then pulled away. Aang blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Katara!" Sokka called, rushing towards his sister with Toph at his side.

"Sokka! You're back too?"

He nodded happily, "I guess once Azula and Zuko made-up, the potion kicked in."

"With about five minutes left," Toph crossed her arms, "otherwise it would have been-"

"Don't say it," Sokka cut in, "don't even think it."

"Avatar," a female voice spoke up from behind the four. Azula stepped forward, smiling menacingly, "you're mine."

"Wait," Zuko spoke up, stepping to Azula's side. Mai and Ty Lee stood behind them, awaiting the order to attack.

Aang and the others prepared to fight back, watching Azula warily.

"What is it, brother?" Azula asked.

"It's just, after being in a weak, powerless, non-bending body for two days, it made me realize why they hate fighting us so much."

"Hey," Sokka crossed his arms, "I'm not powerless. I _have_ a boomerang, you know."

"I don't think you're powerless, Cutie," Ty Lee said with a smile and a wave. Sokka backed away.

"Just because they're powerless doesn't mean we stop fighting for what is rightfully ours."

"Aang is rightfully yours?" Sokka asked, "wouldn't he be more of mine and Katara's? I mean, if anyone has a right to him it's us-"

"Sokka, shut it." Katara said.

"But, Azula," Ty Lee began, "the Avatar helped you switch back."

"He had no choice," Azula's fingers sparked with electricity, "he did it to save his own friends."

"We don't want to fight you," Aang called out.

"Of course you don't," Azula smiled, "but you have no choice!" She rushed forward, shooting blue fire from her fingertips. Aang flipped over the fire and shot a rock at her; it grazed her shoulder, but she managed to dodge it.

Ty Lee raced towards Sokka, cartwheeling over a boulder from Toph. Mai pulled out her daggers and flung them at Katara, who froze them in midair. Rolling out of the way of more daggers, Katara wrapped a rope of water around Mai's ankle, pulling her to the ground, then freezing her over and leaving her stuck there.

Ty Lee flipped over Toph and appeared next to Katara, taking her bending away with a few quick jabs. Toph ran to her aid, while Sokka flung his boomerang at Azula and Zuko, who were advancing on Aang.

The boomerang narrowly missed Zuko's head, causing him to turn, whipping fire at Sokka.

Aang was knocked to the ground with another blast from Azula, and as he pulled himself to his feet she gathered lightening. Aang crouched down and began sprinting towards Azula as she let the lightening shoot from her fingertips in a blue glow. Aang jumped, spinning in midair, and hit her with a blast of air. She flew back, crashing into Zuko and ramming him against a tree.

"Get on!" Katara called to Aang as she landed Appa by his side. Sokka and Aang climbed on as she yelled 'yip-yip,' and soon they were high up in the air.

"We thought you could use a lift," Toph told Sokka as she clutched onto Appa's saddle.

"Thanks," Sokka said, "what happened to Mai and Ty Lee?"

"We took care of them," Toph answered with a smile.

* * *

"What now?" Mai asked as Zuko melted the ice encasing her. 

Azula was silent as she pulled Ty Lee out of the ground, "I guess we can afford to give them a few hour's head start."

"Why?" Zuko asked, "we have a chance at getting the Avatar."

"After being one of them...I just..."  
Azula slanted her eyebrows, "enough. Get ready to leave in an hour, and resume the hunt for the Avatar."

Ty Lee nodded, then turned to Mai and screamed.

"What now?" Zuko asked.

"Oh my god!" Ty Lee pointed at Mai, "that's me!"

Mai's blank expression turned to one of horror, "Oh my god! I'm _you_!" she cried.

"We switched bodies?!" Ty Lee asked frantically.

"What?" Azula exclaimed.

"Some of the potion must have splashed onto us during the fight!" Ty Lee said nervously.

"I can't believe it!" Mai clutched at her face, "why?"

"This can't be happening," Zuko shook his head, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, don't worry," Ty Lee smiled, "it's not."

Zuko looked confused, "What?"

Mai and Ty Lee smiled, "Gotcha!" they said, cracking up.

Azula's face turned red and Zuko crossed his arms in fury, "That's _not_ funny!"

* * *

"Now we can get on with our lives," Toph said happily. She had forgotten about her conversation with Sokka purposely, and was just going to let fate take it's toll. 

"Definitely," Aang replied with a smile as he guided Appa by his reins. Momo perched on his shoulder, licking Aang's head.

"I'm starved," Sokka said, grabbing his growling stomach.

"Let's stop for something to eat when we can," Toph spoke up, "I'm sure we're far enough not to worry about Azula for now."

"I couldn't agree more," Katara said with a smile. She reached into a pack and pulled out a leather pouch, turning it over in her lap.

"Oh right," she said angrily, "I forgot. Sokka used all our money. We have none for food."

"What!?" Sokka exclaimed, "how dare you accuse me of taking the money!"

"Well you did!" Katara argued.

"I did not!" Sokka pulled the pouch from her hands, "stop blaming me for everything!"

"Uh, guys?" Aang said nervously, "let's not start this."

"No, Sokka says he didn't take it, let's hear him prove it!"

"I don't have to prove _anything_!" Sokka crossed his arms defiantly, "I didn't take it and that's final!"

"Ugh!" Katara threw her hands up in disgust, "you are the most annoying, idiotic, wimpy-I can't believe I'm even related to you!"

"Here we go again," Toph murmured to Aang, pulling a blanket over her head, "I just wish they'd shut up!"

"Don't worry," Aang replied, ignoring the yelling from behind him, "they'll be on stage two soon enough."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, I love my reviews, and I love the fact that I actually succeeded at making a good fanfic! It still feels good to finally finish this, that way I can get on with the others...but if I do decide to make a sequel, I guess I'll post the first chapter of it on here...oh well. Better get going now...bye!_

_Nikole_


	9. Deleted Scenes: Katara: Hot Stuff

Welcome to the Deleted Scenes of Sw1tch3d! XDD

There will be a deleted scene for each of the body-switched characters. This one's for Katara, and takes place in chapter 5, when her, Azula, and Zuko land Appa to rest for the night.

Please note, these are unrated so read at your own risk XP

Okay, didn't mean to scare you…they're not really that bad—just some concepts I thought would be funny.

Well, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. And with the fics I write, they will never allow me to.

* * *

Katara turned over in her sleep, scrunching her brows together in frustration. No matter what she did, she was unable to get comfortable.

The thing between her legs made her _especially _uncomfortable.

Her shirt wrapped around her as she twisted and turned, making her feel restrained, so she tore it off.

Bad move.

She stared down at her chest, blushing bright red. _Look at those muscles…_ she thought, mind wandering to a daydream.

Shaking herself out of it she lied back down and shut her eyes. Zuko and Azula were just on the other side of a few trees; she didn't want them catching her staring at Zuko's body.

Her hand accidentally brushed over his six-pack and her mouth twitched.

_Maybe just once…_ she bit her lip, trailing her finger uncertainty over his abs, _okay, just this one time._

She turned onto her back and ran her hands over Zuko's chest, smiling to herself. Suddenly the blood drained from her face and she immediately lifted her hands and gaped up at the sky in horror. What was she doing?

_I need to wash my face; maybe that will help me snap out of it. _She stood and crept over to a little stream just a few feet away. Kneeling down at the

water's edge she dipped her hands into the cool liquid and splashed it across her face. Her blush died down and her breathing slowed.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Head in hands she laughed to herself pathetically; she had reminded herself of Sokka. After all, it seemed like something he would have done.

Taking a deep breath she stood to leave, but caught her reflection in the glassy water. The light from the moon was just enough that her eyes could make out Zuko's body. It felt weird to know she was staring at herself, yet looking at the figure of the Fire Nation teen.

With a smile, she took a moment to have some fun and struck a girly position, holding back her laughter as the image of Zuko threw out his hips and flipped his hair back.

After a couple minutes of mocking the poor guy, she crouched back down over the water and squinted at the reflection of his scar.

_No wonder he's so emo…_

Once again her gaze fell to his toned chest, and she blushed.

_Katara, stop this at once! _she scolded herself.

She couldn't help it. She was, after all, a young teenager with raging hormones.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to just…look a little bit more…_

Smiling to herself, and feeling happy yet guilty at the same time, she felt his muscular stomach, chest, legs, shoulders, and even his ass, like Sokka had originally asked her to do.

_It _is _tight!_

Suddenly her smile dropped from her face, replaced with a look of disgust. At that moment she had found Zuko's body hot, and attractive, and…

…sexy, and…

She gasped, blushing as red as possible.

_Oh, my—_

She looked down…

_I just—_

She closed her eyes, completely freaked out.

_Am I—_

Yes, she was.

_Did I just—_

Yes, she had.

_I just turned myself on!_

She backed away from the stream and picked up his shirt from where it had landed. She was about to pull it on, hoping that it might be long enough to cover the bulge in her pants, when Zuko and Azula pushed through the bushes and stopped behind her.

"Oh, it's just you," Azula crossed her arms and frowned, "we're just getting a drink from the stream, not that you care."

"Oh," Katara gulped, keeping her back to them, "okay."

Azula raised an eyebrow at her, "You're one strange girl."

Katara laughed awkwardly, holding Zuko's shirt over…well, you know.

Zuko frowned, "Why am I shirtless?"

"Oh, um, that," Katara turned her head to gaze over her shoulder, "the shirt was just…uncomfortable."

Azula and Zuko exchanged glances; Katara was even weirder then Sokka.

"Put my shirt back on," Zuko demanded, feeling uncomfortable.

Katara blushed, "…No."

Azula smiled, entertained, and waved herself off, "I'll go get a drink and let you two psychos settle this yourselves."

"Put my shirt back on _now._"

Katara bit her lip, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just—" she turned to face him, still using the shirt as a cover, "I just can't."

Zuko narrowed his brows, "It's my body and I'm telling you to put it on _now_."

Katara could feel herself starting to shrink; she needed to buy herself some time until it was fully gone.

"Please, Zuko," Katara smiled fakely, "your body is just so hot…"

Zuko's mouth dropped open in disgust, "That's it! Now I'll do it myself!"

Katara shrugged and muttered to herself, "It was worth a shot…"

Zuko stepped forward and snatched the shirt from Katara; she clasped her hands in front of herself and whistled innocently.

"Hands up!" Zuko demanded, "I can't put this shirt on if your arms are down!"

Katara shook her head but Zuko grabbed her arms and pulled them up; Katara closed her eyes and bit her lip, blushing intensely.

Zuko was about to pull the shirt on her, about to cover up what she was so desperately trying to hide, when Azula returned, laughing and pointing at—

"What is _that_?" she asked sarcastically, holding back laughter.

"…What?" Zuko followed her finger; his mouth dropped open and his face turned red.

"Ew!" he dropped the shirt and backed away, completely appalled, "now I'm scarred _mentally_ too!"

Azula cracked up, "Brother, she got you _hard_!"

"What the hell, Katara!" Zuko covered his eyes.

Katara narrowed her brows and glared at the two of them, "It's _your _body!" she pointed at Zuko, "it's not _my_ fault that you get horny easily!"

Zuko looked like he was about to throw up.

"And it's not _my_ fault I'm in your body to begin with!"

Zuko tried to avert his eyes.

"It's not _my_ fault your body is—_hot_!"

Azula clenched at her stomach from all the laughter.

Katara threw her hands up in rage, "And another thing!"

"What's that?" Azula asked between breaths.

Katara opened her mouth to reply, closed it, looked down, and blushed, "How do you get rid of it?"

Zuko froze, eyes wide and mouth open, "Nuh-uh! No way!" he stepped back; this was _way_ too much for him to handle.

"Oh come on!" Katara stepped towards him, "do something!"

Zuko shook his head violently, "I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" Katara ran after him, leaving Azula alone to laugh at her brother's misery, "since it's your body that turned me on, you need to help!"

"Get away from me!"

"Zuko!"

"No!"

"Zuko!"

"Arg!"

"I need your help!"

"Leave me alone!"

Azula rolled her eyes, "Freaks."


	10. Deleted Scenes: Zuko: Cutie

This deleted scene follows Zuko, in Sokka's body, and takes place between chapters 6 and 7.

Yes, I admit, I love torturing Zuko XDD

Zuko: T.T Why'd you have to sick _her_ on me?

Because, you're in _Cutie's _body after all! XP

Zuko: -- Gee, thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Don't worry, the real characters haven't suffered this much.

* * *

Zuko tensed his bicep and poked it with one finger, then sighed. The body he was stuck in was so weak and pathetic. Even though Azula complained about being stuck in a Waterbending body, she was a lot better off than him. His body couldn't bend what-so-ever.

No bending equals powerless.

The only bending his body could do was to bend over—

—and let everyone kick him in the ass.

He leaned back against a tree as the sun began to set in the sky.

"Hey there, Cutie," Ty Lee popped out from behind the tree; Zuko didn't bother turning to look at her.

"Go away."

Ty Lee giggled, "You're sitting so far from everyone else."

Zuko frowned, "And why do you think that is?"

"Because…" Ty Lee thought a moment, "you want to be alone?"

"Wow, you're smart," he rolled his eyes.

Ty Lee smiled, "Aw. Well, I'll keep you company then."

Zuko shot her a strange look, "That kind of defeats the purpose of being alone."

Ty Lee ignored him and snuggled up against his chest, "I always wanted to finally meet you, Cutie."

"For the last time," Zuko pushed her away, "I'm Zuko, not the weak peasant."

Ty Lee shrugged, "Either way. You have his cute delicious body."

Now Zuko was completely confused; how could anyone like the Water Tribe teen's body more than his?

"Go away."

"How cute," she tickled his chin, "you're playing hard to get."

Frustrated, Zuko stood and headed off, away from camp.

Much to his dismay, Ty Lee followed.

"What about me wanting to be alone _do you not_ _understand?_"

"Oh, come on, Zuko," at least she had called him by the right name; "let me have some fun with this body—while it's you in there."

"What? Why does it have to be me in here?"

"Because," she grabbed his wrist, "you know me, so you would be the kind person you are and let me snuggle."

"I don't do snuggling," he shook her off and went to walk away, but she shot out her hand and paralyzed his left arm. She dove for his right but he dodged, brows slanted in anger, and pulled out a boomerang.

Ty Lee giggled, "Come on, Zuko. Please? This body is just so cute!"

"I've been traumatized enough throughout this whole…event, as it is! And just before I was traumatized by something that happened with Katara! I don't need you asking me to pretend I'm the peasant just so you can snuggle up to _'him'_ and kiss _'him'_ and stuff!"

"Oh, but it'll be fun!"

"I doubt that!" Zuko twisted his body out of the way as she aimed her hand at his leg. Being in Sokka's body made it harder for Zuko to dodge out of the way; he wasn't his usual agile self.

Her next attack struck home on his leg and he tried to hop away, but she hit his other. Falling to the ground he grabbed her arm and brought her with him, then rolled on top and pinned her to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!?"

She giggled, "This is fun."

He gaped at her, "This is not fun! Restore my mobility at once!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "But you're Water Tribe, not Fire Nation. I'm _supposed _to paralyze you. Plus, I don't have to listen to a word you say!"

Zuko glared at her, "Ty Lee! I'm Prince of the Fire Nation regardless of what body I'm in!"

She smiled up at him, "No you're not. You're _Cutie_."

He looked down at her, "I won't let you up until you restore me!"

"I can get up anytime I want to," she giggled, "but I'm rather enjoying this, don't you agree?"

Disgusted, he rolled off her and lay propped up on his one good elbow.

She sat up and inched over to him, pulling him to her and hugging him close, "Now isn't this nice?" she asked as she snuggled into his shoulder, "let's stay here like this _all _night."

Zuko frowned, unable to move or resist. He glanced towards camp and realized if he hadn't sat so far from everyone, people would be able to see him, and, hopefully, help him. Even calling from this distance would do no good.

He glanced at Ty Lee; her eyes were closed and her mouth turned up in a smile.

With a sigh, he realized he was going to be stuck here all night, snuggling with her, until he got mobility back.

"This is just great," he muttered.

Ty Lee looked up as the bushes rustled; Azula emerged and froze, staring at the two of them.

There was a moment of silence as Azula stared at them, mouth curving into a delighted smile, Ty Lee smiling happily up at her, and Zuko's glare going back and forth between the two.

"Well, well, well," Azula smiled largely, holding back her laughter, "I didn't know you two felt that way about each other."

"We don't," Zuko narrowed his brows, "can you make her let go; I'm paralyzed."

"Are you now?" Azula smiled evilly, "that's interesting," she crossed her arms and smirked, "Nah, I think you're on your own with this one," she turned and waved herself off, "I'll let you two lovebirds get back to business."

Zuko frowned as Ty Lee 'yippee-ed' and clutched him closer; "Joy."


	11. Deleted Scenes: Sokka: Hands Off

BTW: there is a sequel to this. check my profile page~ XD Its From Our World To Theirs

This chapter is based on Sokka, in Azula's body. Remember what he had once said? "I can look at myself naked." Hehe XP Well, this takes place between chapters 6 and 7 as well. It happens after the last deleted scene, but only once Zuko had escaped Ty Lee's grasp. (I don't know how, you figure it out XP)

I hope you enjoy XD

Zuko: o.O Why do I get the feeling that you're going to torture me somehow in this one too?

Me: Uhh… why would I do that? -innocence-

Zuko: o.o

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Don't you think if I did, I'd be in the show? (I'm not T.T)

* * *

Sokka stared at his reflection in the stream. He had never seen a naked girl before, and now, here he was, a girl, with the ability to take off and put on his clothes as he pleased.

Except that, it was Azula's body.

Azula, the enemy.

Azula, the bitch.

Azula, the person who when he thought of 'girl' did not come to mind.

Yet, he was in her body. And if he just…

_No, _he shook his head, _what am I thinking?_

It was, after all, _Azula's _body he was in. If it was any other girl's body, then fine.

He frowned; _It might be my only chance…_

Of course he would have someone eventually, but how long would that be? With helping Aang 'save the world and restore balance,' how long would it be before he could find a girlfriend?

And what if he died during the battle?

_This might be my only chance to see a naked girl…_

He squatted in front of the stream, head in hands. He had reached a crossroads. Confusion, horror, excitement, curiosity, and nausea all began to set in.

He had the option to check out a naked girl body all he wanted…

…except it would be Azula's naked girl body.

_I can't look at Azula! That's sick and wrong!_

His eyes fell to his chest and he blushed deeply.

_So close… _he shook his head frantically, _no no NO!_

He fell back on his butt and sat on his hands; it gave him the feeling of constraining himself.

It also gave him the feeling of her tight butt.

He blushed again, and pulled his hands out, sitting them carefully on his lap.

He flushed and quickly pulled them off, as he realized what they had been resting on.

_What's wrong with me? I can't be thinking and worrying about THIS! _He jumped to his feet with determination;_ I have_ _other stuff to worry about!_

He had to worry about helping Aang defeat the Fire Lord, about taking care of his sister and friends during the battle—

—about switching back to his own body…

_If I never switch back, I'll have to live with and see her body anyway…_

After all, he had to bathe and change.

_So…would it really hurt if I just took a peek now? _He glanced back at his reflection in the water, _I'll just think of it as…coping with the thought that this might be my body from now on._

Then the guilt of betraying Suki hit him.

_I can't look…_

But, then again, he didn't know if she was alive or dead…

_I can't betray her…_

Or if she was captive or discarded…

_I can't cheat on her in any way…_

Or if she could be rescued or not…

_I can't do that to Suki…_

Or if he would be able to find her or not…

_I can't hurt her like this…_

Or if he would ever see her again…

_Screw it! Just one quick peek!_

He stood at the edge of the water and took a deep breath, then pulled Azula's shirt over his head.

He was unable to look.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel the cool breeze on his bare back and chest…

But he was unable to look.

_Forget it, I can't do this._

He was about to pull her shirt back on, when he heard—

"Holy fucking shit—MY EYES!"

Reflex covered his chest with the shirt and he spun to face the voice—"Zuko!?"

Zuko was banging his head against a tree and retching, "Holy shit I'm scarred for life! I did NOT need to see that!"

Sokka quickly pulled the shirt back on, blushing crimson.

Zuko fell to his back on the ground, staring up painfully at the sky, "First Katara, then Ty Lee, now I see my sister's tits!"

Sokka backed away awkwardly; leaving Zuko alone with his even more-so messed up mind.

He doubted Zuko would dare mention what he had seen.

"MY EYES!!"


End file.
